1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to the field of electronic tongue sensors or the like.
2. Background Information
Sensing taste by human panel is employed in food and beverages industries to achieve taste consistence in food and beverage products. However, human taste panels sometimes give rise to more than 50% variation. Therefore, development of an ‘objective’ tool to sense taste is desirable. A common type of sensor used may employ electrochemical techniques, such as potentiometry and voltammetry. However, these detect electrochemically active compounds and, therefore, may not take into account other salient aspects of taste.